1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to a method for displaying channel information, in which channel information is displayed to allow a user to readily view it.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting has been studied and developed based upon high picture quality, multi-channel, and multi-function. Particularly, broadcast providers have schemed out digital broadcasting of multi-channel and high picture quality to provide consumers having various tastes and various levels as well as the existing users with their desired broadcasting contents. To this end, a digital broadcast receiver suitable for such a trend toward multi-channel broadcasting is required.
A plurality of channels are essentially required to provide various broadcasting contents. In this case, there occurs some difficulty in selecting a channel for providing desired information among various channels.
In other words, in the related art, since only a channel number is displayed for channel edition such as setting a preference channel list, there occurs inconvenience in that a user should directly select a corresponding channel or refer to a broadcasting program list so as to acquire information on the channel.
In this case, a problem occurs in that the user requires much time and key input operation. Also, a problem occurs in that the user should fully search for respective channels to select a desired channel from a broadcasting program having a plurality of channels.